


Five Times Dawn and Connor Fucked

by justplainvaults



Series: A Key In Sunnydale [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Written for aliceinsunnydale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



> Based upon a Tumblr prompt

1.) Dawn sucked in a deep breath as she reached behind herself and undid her bra. Slowly, of course. Partially out of making this want to last as long as possible, to tease him, and partially out of fear of what could happen. Months had led up to this moment, the trust that bordered everything that was to happen tonight hadn’t been built in a day. What was a few more seconds? Keeping her gaze locked on Connor, the former key finally let the bra slide down off her arms, exposing her breasts to the small amount of light illuminating the room. Unbeknownst to her, she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

“Enjoying yourself?” She teased, leaning down as she pressed her lips against his. Between her thighs, she could feel her panties growing damp, made all the more evident by how she was grinding against him. Feeling his arousal against the thing layer of fabric separating them, she moaned sharply, shiver rippling up and down her spine. So close, yet still so far. Looking down at him, she nipped at his lips, still slowly grounding her hips against his, surprise trickling through her as she recognized him moving against her as well.

“Take these off…” She moaned, gesturing towards her panties. Feeling his fingers slip between the waistband, brushing against her skin, she moaned even louder, giving one last buck of her hips before she lifted herself, wanting to help him in stripping off the last piece of clothing she had on.

This night was going to be perfect…even despite the fact that the bed-springs beneath them were squeaking with every little movement…

* * *

 2.) Slipping out of her shirt, Dawn shivered as the chilly night air hit her skin in full force. All around them, the park was mostly silent, save for the nocturnal creatures still going about their normal business. But otherwise, aside from herself and Connor, the park was entirely silent and deserted. Just the way she’d hoped it would be.

“It’s cold…” Hearing Connor mumble out the words behind her, the former Key looked over her shoulder, a small smirk developing across her lips in the process.

“It’ll warm up soon….” She teased, before loudly popping the button on her jeans. Keeping her eyes locked on him as she began to turn around, Dawn made a show of pushing them down her legs until they lay in a pool at her feet. Biting down on the corner of her lips, she stepped out of them, before making her way a bit closer to him, adorned only in her bra and panties. Wrapping her arms around him, she giggled a bit as she felt his do the same.

There was an element of danger in being out here like this, but given that it beat having a thousand different sets of eyes upon them at the hotel, she’d take it…

* * *

 3.) “Oh God, yes!” Still bucking her hips against him as she felt Connor continuing to thrust, Dawn swore that her eyes were permanently going to be locked into the back of her skull. Arms gripping the back of the seat in front of her, any concern over what might happen if Angel were to find out was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment.

“Right there…don’t stop….” Voice continuing to grow higher in pitch, Dawn’s own movements grew more and more frantic, body drunk on the sense of pleasure washing over her. Finally, as she toppled over her peak, she fell still against him, back pressing into his chest as her eyes closed. Gulping down breaths as her body felt numb, contrasting the knots it had wound itself up into, she mumbled small sounds of pleasure as she felt his hands still moving over her skin. Twisting herself just a bit, she sloppily pressed her lips against Connor’s cheek, wanting to turn around completely, but still too pleasure drunk to do so.

“You’re in so much trouble when Angel finds out…” She teased, giggling a little as she traced her way up to his hands.

* * *

 4.) “C’mon…I wanna get up…” Squirming a bit, Dawn sighed as she finally fell still once again, curling her fingers once again in order to make sure there was still enough circulation going into them. At first, being tied up like this had seemed like a good idea. Most things between the two of them did. But now that the process had actually been put into action, coupled with waiting for Connor to talk Angel out of going into the room, she was beginning to regret it just a little bit.

It was bad enough that Buffy knew about them now, but having either she or Angel finding out things that really needed to stay between herself and Connor? That was enough to make it seem tempting to break the part of the bed her hands were currently tired to. Hearing footsteps retreating down the hall, she breathed a small sigh of relief as she managed to look over her shoulder to see Connor coming back into the room, Angel-less.

“That took way too lo-OW!” She started, words coming to a screeching halt as she felt his hand connect with her butt. Squirming resuming, she glared at him, before sticking out her tongue. “When I get out of this, you are sooo gonna get it…”

* * *

 5.) “Ssshhh…” Barely managing to shush Connor as she looked up at him, Dawn once again moved her attention back to what she’d been doing. Taking him back into her mouth, she closed her eyes, hands keeping a good grip on his thighs as she settled back between his legs. Hearing Angel coming closer to the desk, she resisted the urge to break all contact and back as much into the desk as she possibly could. Instead, she kept her gaze squarely up at him, slowing her movements just a bit, but otherwise keeping them going.

“…something wrong?” Hearing Angel ask the question, she shook her head gently, still bobbing herself up and down him as she watched what little she could see from her position under the desk. When Connor’s response came, she could feel her own cheeks burning a bit, hoping and praying that Angel would at least buy it enough to go away. This wasn’t the first time he’d interrupted them, and she was certain it wouldn’t be the last. But that hardly meant that she was going to stop this time. If they got caught, so be it. After all, hadn’t Buffy and Spike destroyed a house?

Being caught doing what she was doing wasn’t so bad in comparison….right?


End file.
